One Last Page
'"One Last Page" '''is a Smurfs fan fiction story that takes place in Fire-Cooking's Alternative Universe. Summary Librarian Smurf likes to be alone, but in the Smurfs village that's hard, eventually their's pushed past the breaking point, what will they do? The Story One last page before I sleep, one last page, one last- -Bang Bang- “Hey, Librarian! I need to return some-” “Coming!” Librarian called, he stood, putting the book down page down. He opened the door. “You can just drop off in the box. When the door isn’t open.” He grunted, Brainy laughed a small bit. “Oh, silly, I also want to pick up a new set of-” “Get what you want, I’ll sign out everything when you’re done.” with that, Librarian went back to his chair and to his book. Brainy found himself a pile and stood at a table. Librarian smiled a small bit, he signed out what Brainy had and lent him on his way. Back in his chair, he read quietly. He powered through the rest of his book, filing it back when he was done. Another knock rang from the door. He opened it. “Hello, Papa, come in, what might I assist with today?” Librarian asked, Papa looked him over, then carried on to a shelf. “Just some alchemy books I have stored here. Librarian, when is the last time you went out for smurf-berries?” “Oh, last week,” “And for washing of your clothes.” “Two weeks,” “Last time you slept?” “Three nights ago.” “Now, Librarian, I know that you took this job because you enjoyed your alone time and books, but if we have to start calling you Asocial Smurf we will, you cannot barr yourself in here and never talk to any smurf. Now, I need help collecting roots, come with me, it will atleast get your blue the correct shade.” Papa informed, Librarian nodded quietly. He signed out Papas books, and followed him back to his home. A quick pack and they were off. “So Librarian, how have the other Smurfs been doing in reading?” Papa asked. “Brainy, Grouchy, Hefty, Handy, and Smurfette are all often enough, Clumsy ruined too many books to count, 92 in all need replacing. Other than that, it’s very occasional.” Librarian replayed, Papa nodded, and grimaced. “My little smurfs should be reading, at least a little, I’ll see what I can do of getting more to read.” Papa said quickly, they walked peacefully through the woods, as Papa collected roots for a collection of things. The walk back was just as peaceful as the walk out. Back in the Village, everyone was bustling about, and greeting Papa and Librarian with cheer. Librarian mumbled ‘hi’s’ and ‘hey’s’ but not much more. Suddenly he was grabbed by the arm. “Librarian, I got you a surprise!” Jokey laughed, Librarian looked at him, a tiredness in his eyes. He looked at the gift. “Thanks.” He said, the gift was shoved in his hands. He opened it, and sure enough, it exploded. Librarian cringed at the noise, and Jokey laughing, and he felt the dust and soot on him. He dropped the box to the ground, and in a huff, stormed back to the library. He was stopped. “Oh, Librarian, you're filthy, you need to get cleaned up, you wanna smurf my new Smurf washer?” Handy asked. “I-” “Smurfy!” Handy dragged Librarian to his workshop, in a flash he was in, something, and it was washing him roughly. Water, soap, scrubbers, rinse, repeat. This went on until Handy stopped the machine. “Oh thank you! Your so smurfy Librarian! You can go now!” As librarian left the workshop he was bombarded again. “Librarian! I made this new cake you wanna smurf it!” Greedy asked “I-” “You’ll smurf it! I just know!” Baker dragged Librarian onto the bakery. One entire cake later, he was let loose. Another grabbed him, pulling him to help them. Tailor, Hefty, Farmer, Harmony- “Librarian!” Papa called, scurrying from what he was doing thankfully he went to Papa. “Librarian, could you please take Baby for a bit, I have some smurf to do, and no smurf else has the free time and smurf.” Papa asked. “Yes Papa.” Librarian said quickly. He collected what he needed and rushed to his library. Quietly he sat, reading and rocking Baby in his crib. It was quiet and warm. Librarian felt the weight of the crib shift. He looked over to see Baby reaching for a book. “No no, little one,” Librarian said, he picked up a nearby book and Baby. Holding both, he started to read the story gently to Baby. “Once upon a time, in a land not unlike ours, a-” The library door opened. “Hey, Librarian, I need to report book damage!” Brainy called, Librarian sighed, and put Baby down, and closed the book. “Clumsy blow up you lab again?” Librarian asked. “I dropped an acidic fluid on it.” Brainy told, holding out the book. Librarian looked it over and sighed. “Alright, you can go.” Librarian sighed, Brainy ran out, Librarian threw the book in a pile. He sat back over in his chair, picking up Baby and opening the book. “In a land unlike ours, a large-” “Look out!” Through the window came a large bundle of smurfs fighting. Librarian threw the book and stood on the top of his chair. Holding Baby close he started to panic. The group of brawling smurfs was now in his library in a pile of destruction. Suddenly, Papa arrived, Hefty by his side. Papa called out. “Stop it!” He yelled. “Alright! Stop!” Hefty yelled, the Smurfs in the pile stopped. In the quiet, Librarian gained a sudden confidence. “My Library! My -HOME-! Why the smurf are you in here!” He yelled, climbing down from the top of his chair. “Librarian smurf down, I’m sure that these smurfs will-” “I said -SMURF-!” Librarian screamed. “I Said Smurf Down!” Papa called, Librarian glared at him. “And I Said Get Smurf!” Librarian yelled back. “Asocial do -NOT- talk to me like that!” Papa yelled back, silence fell. ~~~~ Librarian sat down under a leaf. His feet sore and his bag heavy. He looked at a tree near by, seeing a little nook in it. He smiled and walked over, placing his bag down, and lighting a candle. He laid back and pulled a book from his bag, and started to read. ~~~~ “I am going out to smurf for him! I have to find him!” Papa called. Hefty grunted. “We did get him pretty smurfed, let him smurf off.” He grunted. “Smurf off is right, I predicted a winter storm to smurf in and if he’s out there.” Papa stopped himself. “Hefty, keep the Village in smurf hands.” And with that, Papa left to look, Hefty smirked. Once he was gone, Hefty turned to the rest of the Village. “Alright you lot! We are gonna get smurfing!” Hefty called. ~~~~ Librarian cuddled up into a blanket, the fire in front of him dimming slightly. He looked out, the sky was dark and a chilled wind blasted through. “Oh, why am I such a smurf.” Librarian said, a shiver running through him and a gaze of tears forming in his eyes. “You're just different, my smurfy one.” Papa said, he sat next to Librarian. “I’m sorry, should not have-” “It’s fine….” Librarian hissed. “Then why’d you go?” Papa asked. “I just, was overwhelmed.” Librarian said, he saw Papa shivering, and threw part of his blanket on him. “You can’t abandon everything just because you're overwhelmed.” Papa said, he put a hand on Librarians shoulder. “You're not wrong for being mad, in fact, it’s well worth it to be as such, but running from your problems won't solve them. Come back to the village, and we’ll make things right, but, you have to at least try to be part of our lives too.” Librarian was quiet, he then sighed. “Alright, I’ll come back.” Papa smiled, and stood. He held a hand to Librarian. He stood and started to pack up his small camp. “How did you smurf where I was?” Librarian asked. “Smurfs are creatures of habit, if I recall you used to come out here to read when you were still a smurfling.” Papa informed, Librarian sighed. ~~~~ “Are you all smurfy!” Hefty called, there was a scramble. As Papa and Librarian walked back into the village, suddenly the Smurfs around came to them. “Librarian! I got you a surprise!” Jokey called, he passed the present into Librarians arms. Librarian opened it tiredly, inside was a plume of flowers instead of an explosion. Librarian smiled lightly. “Hey, Librarian, I’m trying to organize some stuff in my work shop, could you help me?” Handy asked. “Of course-” He was pulled off quickly to the workshop, when done, he went to leave. “Librarian, I made a smurfy new stew, care to join me?” Greedy asked. “Sounds nice-” And he was pulled off to Greedy's kitchen, once finished, he left. “Oh librarian, look at my smurfy new mirror!” Vanity said, he reflected it on Librarian, who looked himself over and sighed. Light colour and thin frame. “Ohh, I know what you smurf!” Vanity suddenly pounced on Librarian. “It’s getting colder and I know how you're always cold so you’ll smurf it, and it just smurfs out your colour so well.” Librarian smiled and tugged at the sweater, adjusting it a small bit. “Ohh you're so smurfy, why don’t you come with me for my yearly darkening. It’ll have to be soon and you look like your tone needs it. To bad, you look so smurfy with that colour.” Vanity chimed. “That sounds smurfy.” Librarian said gently, “I’m gonna go back and work on my house now, I’ll see you later Vanity.” Librarian walked home, and was amazed. “See, we do appreciate you, and we want you here.” Papa said, Librarian almost cried. “Now, Librarian, could you look after Baby for me?” Papa asked. “I’d be smurf to.” Librarian chimed. Back in the library, Librarian held Baby in one arm and a book in the other. “Once upon a time, In a land not unlike ours, a large….” Trivia * This is one of the only times Fire-Cooking thought it was a good idea to use the common phrasing of smurf language in writing, but not the worst example of it * This is the first story based on the smurfs that Fire-Cooking ever wrote in late 2016, the author has described it as ''"Meh, needs a rewrite." and see room for it's improvement * This story is no longer described as 'cannon' to Fire-Cooking's Character but is does note many personality traits and is the origin of Fire-Cooking's oc's design. __FORCETOC__ Category:Fire-Cooking's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Fire-cooking's Writtings